If You Want My Body
by sebloob
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Blaine had thought of himself as a sub. 'Alpha-gay' or not, he was a people pleaser, so when Sebastian expressed his interest in dominating the politician's son just a bit too casually over a cup of coffee one day, the former Dalton student was quick to jump on the opportunity.


Normally Blaine Anderson didn't mind school. Despite the fact that McKinley was plagued with memories of his past relationship with a now-graduated Kurt Hummel and that he really, truly missed the halls of Dalton, the classes were challenging enough and most of the people weren't terrible. It was a tolerable place to be, if you lacked other options. Today though, the honey-eyed senior had other plans. For nearly four months now he'd been in a rather precarious arrangement with one Sebastian Smythe, a boy he'd sworn at one time to be the root of all evil. With Kurt out of the picture though, their friendship had grown. Sebastian had been patient with Blaine as he struggled to get over the rather harsh and embarrassing break up with the more effeminate teen in late August, knowing it was only a matter of time until Anderson saw that there was better than Ladyface Hummel in all his grandmotherly glory.

To call what they had a relationship though, that would be incorrect. Sure, they went out to dinner, supported each other without question, and of course had sex… but they lacked the certain exclusivity necessary to qualify them as anything official. So they had their arrangement. When with Kurt, Blaine's sexuality had been more than stifled. For too long he had been enslaved to a life of vanilla sex and pleasing the other boy. When Sebastian worked his way into the picture as a more permanent fixture, all of that had changed. Sebastian wasn't shy, and he most definitely wasn't a selfish lover. There was no question as to whether or not Blaine enjoyed all the experimentation he got to do with the lead Warbler. His favorite past time, though? Breaking out the whips and chains.

For as long as he could remember, Blaine had thought of himself as a sub. 'Alpha-gay' or not, he was a people pleaser, so when Sebastian expressed his interest in dominating the politician's son just a bit too casually over a cup of coffee one day, the former Dalton student was quick to jump on the opportunity. From that day forward, Blaine was the pet, and Sebastian his master. Loyal and ever willing to please, Blaine fulfilled every request the taller teen asked of him and today was no exception. He had been sitting in the cafeteria with Artie and Tina when his phone had buzzed with a text.

_My house. Four o'clock. A minute late and you'll regret it._

Now, it was creeping up to 12:30, and Blaine knew he'd have to leave soon if he wanted to make it in time. It was nearly a three hour drive to Sebastian's house in Westerville, and if it meant cutting classto get there in time, he'd do it. As the bell signaling the end of the period rang, the bowtie clad teen slipped from the school and to his car, parked and waiting for him.

Though he tried to play music and focus on anything but the twisted knot of anticipation in his gut, the words and sounds just slurred together, becoming more effective as background noise than a distraction at all.

When Blaine pulled into the Smythe's driveway, parking his car behind Sebastian's jaguar, he checked the time. With fifteen minutes to spare, he sat back in the leather upholstered driver's seat, composing himself. The best part of Sebastian's game was that you never knew what to expect. There were the basic rules, but past that, the guidelines were always changing. The mystery of it was what kept it exciting. With five minutes to spare, Blaine climbed from his car and paced to the front door, rapping lightly on the door. With no response, a geometric brow quirked and a hand fell to the bronze knob, twisting and finding it unlocked. "Sebastian?"

"In the living room."

With a quiet sound of confusion, Blaine's feet carried him over the familiar path to the living room. As he entered the smartly decorated room, hazel eyes went wide in admiration of the spread before him. A black sheet had been thrown over the apothecary style coffee table in the center of the room, and neatly lined on top were toys of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Jaw slackened, Blaine's gaze shifted to Sebastian who was leaning up against the arm of the couch. The brunette was still in his school uniform, minus his blazer with his tie hanging loose around his neck and the top three buttons of his white dress shirt undone. "Y-you're… I…"

The more confident teen laughed, a telltale smirk gracing his features as he straightened up and bee-lined for Blaine. Sebastian knew better than to hesitate or waste time with pesky greetings. Mouths crashed together, tongues tangling seamlessly with one another as a hand snaked up over Blaine's chest to his throat, wrapping tightly beneath his chin. With a yank, Sebastian separated their lips, leaving his company whining and shifting under his grip. "I-I-I… spit it out, Puppy. I don't have all day." He mocked, their faces so close that each breath mixed, but Smythe denied any further affectionate contact. The scene had begun and there was no going back.

"Pants off."

The order took Blaine by surprise. Usually Sebastian drew things out, toying with Blaine and teasing him until he was begging to get out of his clothes and ultimately reach his peak. "But I-"

An impatient groan cut him off. "Blaine. Pants. Off."

The taller male gave his visitor a shove towards the couch as fingers fumbled with the buttons of his navy blue highwaters, the fabric slipping around his ankles as the older teen found himself being bent over the furniture. Stepping out of the pools of fabric, Sebastian didn't even blink before kicking the clothing to the side, greedy hands gripping at Blaine's ass through his boxer briefs. A shuddering sigh was drawn from the former Warbler as his Master pressed against him, grinding his hips slowly forward with a content sigh. Thumbs hooked into Blaine's underwear, pulling them down just enough for his ass to be visible. "You're so fucking pretty like this," Sebastian purred, words being pressed into Blaine's neck as he detailed the skin with his lips. "I can't wait to make you scream."

The words alone were enough to draw a groan out of Blaine, who's half-lidded eyes drifted closed and his jaw clenched as all contact abandoned his body. Sebastian dropped to his knees, admiring the sight before him for a moment before spreading the boy's legs, leaning in to suck a series of reddened marks up the back of his thigh, curious fingers touching and exploring as he teased. "Don't make a sound." The command was punctuated by Sebastian's tongue grazing over Blaine's entrance without preamble, making the older teen squeal in surprise and excitement. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room as a hand smacked Blaine's ass, leaving a light red print in its wake. "I said don't make a sound. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Blaine answered in a sigh, earning another smack, this time a bit harder. His knees quivered and his fingers tightened around the arm of the couch.

"Yes, _what_, Puppy?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy."

Eagerly Sebastian dove back in, licking and prodding with his tongue before he pressed it past the first tight ring of muscle, his fingers gripping so tightly to Blaine's thighs that his knuckles turned white. The dominant teen groaned as his pet tensed around him, trembling as he squirmed beneath Sebastian's ministrations, biting his lip and clenching every muscle as he fought the plethora of animalistic keens and moans that threatened to spill from him the moment he lost his focus. As the Warbler pulled away, green eyes shifted to look up at the boy who was sighing in a mix of relief and disdain for the lack of that fantastic wet warmth inside of him. "Don't worry, Babe. I'm not done with you."

Clearly procrastinating, Sebastian made his way over to the table, examining the wide selection of toys he'd set out. "What… should… I… use?" He queried softly, the slightest infliction in his voice paired with the smirk on his lips making it clear to Blaine that he was trying to draw this out. "Why don't _you_ pick, Puppy? You'll be the one enjoying it, after all."

Blaine eyed Sebastian suspiciously. There had to be some sort of a catch here. Cautiously he moved beside the other singer, licking his lips eagerly as his hazel eyes scanned over each variously sized dildos and plugs. Dragging his fingers across the variously colored playthings, the McKinley student stopped over a flesh colored vibrator and he picked it up, handing it to Sebastian who's grin was unmistakable. "The biggest toy on the table. You really are my little cockslut, aren't you?" Grabbing at the corner of the black sheet, Sebastian tore it from the table, the rest of his toys scattering across the room. "I want you to bend over it and spread your legs."

The promise of some real action sent a spark straight down Blaine's spine and to his cock, twitching painfully hard against his stomach as he completely peeled his underwear from his body and shed his shirt as well, assuming the position he'd been ordered into in haste.

"You're so eager." Sebastian chuckled, quirking a well-kempt eyebrow. Desperate honey-amber eyes flickered upwards and Blaine offered a needy whine, "Please, Se- Master… please, I want it inside of me."

"You're such a desperate little slut. You need to stop watching so much bad porn."

"Shut up." Blaine snapped with an amused snort as the other boy shed his own clothing, grabbing a pillow from the couch and kneeling next to his company, the chosen toy still in hand. As Sebastian reached for the lube that had rolled across the floor, neither of them seemed to notice the mutual break in character – in fact, they both seemed to relish in it. It kept things playful.

With a soft pop of the bottle's cap, Sebastian coated the toy in lube, pressing it up against Blaine's mostly unprepped entrance. Slowly he pressed it forward, pulling back as he met any resistance and waiting a moment before pushing it in a bit more. The shorter teen rolled his hips back, speeding up the process and showing how much he needed this. Inch by inch the toy slipped inside until it had been fully sheathed within Blaine. Twisting the knob on the bottom of the toy, he set the vibrations to high, pleased at the guttural sounds echoing from the depths of his play thing's throat. Gripping the base of the vibrator, Sebastian pumped it in and out of Blaine, his free hand stroking his own painfully hard cock.

"I want more."

The words caught Sebastian by surprise, and it took him a minute to even respond.

"Blaine I-"

"I want you inside me, too, M-Master, I –ah! Fuck. Mm… please, let me feel you."

Never in his life had Sebastian expected Blaine to make such a request. This was as new to him as it was to Blaine – something he'd never expected the usually a bit more reserved boy to ask for.

"I- sure."

Popping open the lube again, Sebastian coated himself in the slick, clear liquid, pouring some over Blaine's already stretched hole for good measure. Without removing the toy, Seb positioned himself behind the other teen, raising himself on his knees and pressing forward slowly. Blaine let out a gasp as the head of Sebastian's cock pushed inside of him, stretching him further than he'd ever been before. "O-oh…"

Between the blinding tightness around him and the vibrations around him, the edges of Sebastian's vision blurred. Smythe let out a moan as he slid fully inside of the other boy, stilling for a moment to give his all-too-willing partner a moment to adjust before drawing out nearly completely before slamming inside. Starting up a rather drastic pace, each throe was accompanied by a yell or a moan, expletives and prayers flooding from both of them almost incessantly.

"You're so f-fucking tight, Puppy…" Sebastian purred, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady as he angled his hips, actively seeking out that hidden spot he knew would drive Blaine insane. As if in thanks, Blaine pushed himself back against each thrust, their hips colliding with the sounds of skin on skin drowned by each whimper they produced. Suddenly Blaine's body tensed and he let out a cry, signaling to Sebastian he'd struck gold. "Oh. You like that?" Another thrust and Blaine bit down on his arm, free hand reaching beneath himself to stroke himself erratically.

Starting up his frantic pace again, Sebastian knew this wouldn't last much longer. The familiar heat was pooling in both his stomach and Blaine's, knotting and spreading through every inch of them.

"I'm close," Blaine whimpered, all but fucking himself back onto Sebastian's cock as the teen struggled to find words.

"Me… fuck…" Sebastian couldn't finish the sentence as he exploded inside of Blaine, the heat and ferocity of the action seeming to send him over the edge too. Blaine came with a moan of Sebastian's name, strings of white coating himself and the table he was bent over. The dominant teen turned off the vibrator and carefully pulled it out of the other boy. Sebastian leaned over Blaine, panting heavily as they rode out their most intense orgasms to date. "Fuck."

"Yeah…"

Craning his neck to catch Sebastian's gaze, their lips crashed together, a more gentle lip lock than the one they had shared earlier. "You're amazing," Blaine sighed as Sebastian slipped his softening cock out of him, their bodies still tangled together. "Me?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle. "That was all you, Baby."

"Does that mean we can do it again sometime?"

Another amused laugh came from the brunette as he shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe we'll get Wes in on it next time." He teased, though Blaine fell silent. "I was just kidding," He reassured the darker haired performer. "I wouldn't share you with anyone."

Blaine grinned cheekily. "Shame, because I've always wanted to try a threesome."


End file.
